board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Yoshi vs (14)Shantae 2018
Ulti's Analysis This was supposed to be a typical boring blowout, and it was, but for some reason a gigantic argument broke out all over Board 8 about whether or not Shantae was fodder. I don't mean the standard "we're bored so we're making up stupid crap to argue about in the stats topic", either. Shantae and her 19 fans were sitting here screaming over the character having real strength. Just for the hell of it, I went and looked at KP's adjusted stats. Here's yet another fantastic example of why extrapolated standings are a joke. Shantae - 16.22 Noctis Lucis Caelum - 15.96 Kazuma Kiryu - 15.95 Yu Narukami - 15.91 Dragonborn - 15.84 Joker / Ren Amamiya - 15.74 Primrose - 15.64 Aya Brea - 15.56 Goro Majima - 15.32 Metal Man - 15.2 D.Va - 14.82 Miles Edgeworth - 14.51 Gordon Freeman - 14.5 James Sunderland - 14.45 Neptune - 14.26 Neku Sakuraba - 14.11 Aloy - 13.95 Godot - 13.86 John Marston - 13.68 Estelle Bright - 13.45 Sans - 13.15 Monokuma - 13.01 Hat Kid - 12.94 Isabelle - 12.76 Victor Sullivan - 12.58 Quiet - 12.13 Cayde-6 - 11.9 Chloe Price - 8.65 Draven - 6.22 Here's the bottom of his stats. Even by the ridiculous arbitrary adjustments these stat people make, Shantae is gutter trash. Nothing against KP here (he'll eat his L later on in these writeups, don't worry), but half of these characters or more would beat Shantae in a match. No one knows who or what a Shantae even is, and we're supposed to believe she could beat Noctis, Dragonborn, Aya Brea, Quiet, Gordon Freeman, or John Marston in a 1v1 contest match? Get the hell out of here. I cannot believe I had to waste more than 5 seconds on round 1 fodder getting blown out, yet here we are. Shantae's fanbase quickly reached Persona levels of 'way to convince me never to play any of the games you people care about'. Instead of white knighting pixel boobs, try hitting the gym so you guys can have the real thing once in awhile. Some of you clearly need it. Which is fine. We all start somewhere. Shantae is gutter trash fodder, the end. Yoshi scored a very clear and obvious blowout, and Shantae has no contest strength. Deal with it. This match wasn't to the level oF DEUS EX ISN'T WINNING BY ENOUGH, but it came close. Lightning Strikes' Analysis What happened?: This was a fairly standard blowout. Shantae is very much a "just happy to be here" character, but did better than a lot of people thought she would. She's weak, but not ultra-fodder. Yoshi soared with the board vote, but then things stabilised below a tripling and Yoshi struggled to get over 74% until the last few hours. It was an uneventful beatdown, but Shantae has something of a moral victory in the fact that she didn't get destroyed. What could this mean?: This wasn't nearly as bad for Yoshi as it might look on the surface. Shantae has well-liked, relatively well-known games with a dedicated fanbase and is essentially a low-tier Nintendo character. Her not getting totally blown out is a testament to her being kind of okay (she did get a 14 seed compared to the 16 seeds of comparable characters like Cuphead and Hat Kid). Regarding Yoshi, he performed very similarly to how Zero did on Primrose and in that match I might lean Shantae, but it's suffice to say that Yoshi and Zero are definitely looking comparable. I wouldn't read too much into this one, I think there is just a bit of underestimation of how weak the new characters are. I'm even starting to think that Cayde-6 might not get annihilated! Safer777's Analysis Shantae is a newcomer. Yoshi is in Smash and in the Mario games. Yeah pretty easy win for Yoshi. He has a lot of victories in the contests actually. Didn't expected that. He is near Elite actually! Well he is a dinosaur and everyone likes dinosaurs. Or is he a dragon? Or a mix of both? Actually I think it is a Yoshi species? Anyways he won easily. At least Shantae evaded a tripling barely. She doesn't have any power. To tell the truth I haven't even heard of her before the contest. Hey I haven't heard some of the other characters actually. Tsunami's Analysis Shantae's debut game was released in June 2002 for the Game Boy Color--roughly a year after the GBA was already out. And for 8 years, that was her only game. Her next game was originally for the Nintendo DSi. It got a non-Nintendo release the next year on'' iOS of all things, but the series didn't get released on a Playstation or XBox system until 2015 when both the second and third games got ported to PS4. A pseudo-Nintendo ''platformer character breaking 25% on a solid midcarder from the Mario series? Sounds good to me. Banjo couldn't break 25% on one of Nintendo's non-platformer characters in 2010, and he already firmly had his paw in the Microsoft cookie jar. Granted Pikachu is overall stronger than Yoshi, as we'd see in two rounds, but nevertheless, this is a respectable performance under the circumstances. Also, unless you're Pokémon or Kirby, being a primarily handheld character is usually a recipe for disaster. (Yes, Kirby is primarily handheld and debuted on a handheld. It's easy to forget this because he's had console games, too, but he literally went over a decade with his only non-Smash console game being Air Ride.) Category:2018 Contest Matches